Injustice: Justice Squad
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: This is the untold story of a soilder's life during the events of the two Injustice games. Joe Linton aka The Survivor will find the hard way that the world is filled with lies. And when a threat he never saw coming emerges, who can he trust?
1. Prologue

Joe Linton was enjoying yet another day in the city of Metropolis. He was the only one living in his house. None of his parents and siblings lived here with him. He was also aware that Superman, who was the hero of Metropolis, was married with Lois Lane and was about to be a father. Rumor had it that he was Clark Kent, who was a reporter for the Daily Planet. This place was like the main home for superheroes. He was just getting the morning paper that he had apparently forgot about earlier today. But then, it happened. The sky lightened up as if the sun had gotten closer. Joe covered his eyes! "AHH! What the hell-?" Then, he froze with fear. Miles ahead of him, he saw what appeared to be a mushroom cloud in the distance. Instantly, he knew what was going to happen. "Oh shit." Quickly as he could, Linton dashed into the house, locked the door, then ran into the basement. He locked the door behind him, and got into a secure spot. He closed his eyes, covered his ears, took a deep breath, and waited. Instantly, he felt a wave of dust over him, along with screams. He too, was panicking. Eventually, it stopped. Cautiously, he slowly unlocked the basement door, and went outside. There, what he saw shocked him to the very core. "Oh my god." All around him, Metropolis was in ruins! He saw the Daily Planet's logo on the ground, destroyed. Bodies laid all around him. He then searched for survivors. He did find a few, but not many. Then, he saw an evacuation vehicle approach. As he and the survivors were treated, he asked the man what had happened. "You're a lucky man Mr. Linton." "What?" "Apparently, Metropolis was nuked. 8 million people died. But not you. You and a bunch of these people were so lucky that the world let you live. And I apologize very deeply about your home." "So, now that it's gone, where will I live now? Where will you take me?" "To Gotham City. You'll live there temporarily until we can rebuild Metropolis. On the way there, tell your friends and family about what happened." "Yes sir." It was a long ride. The day then turned to night. Joe got a call from his parents. He answered immediately. "Hey." "Oh god! I knew it! I knew that you were still alive!" "Yeah, I know. It's a long story, but I assume you know what happened." "Yes, yes. They told us everything! Not much people survived that incident!" "Well, at least I'm alive. If you need me, I'll be at Gotham. And don't worry. I'm pretty sure I can take on what else life throws at me." "I know. You'll always be strong. Bye!" "Bye." Soon, Joe saw the lit-up streets of Gotham City. He then started to wonder about the superheroes. _What would Superman say about this? Would the others feel responsible, trying to stop this thing? And who, or what, would do this?_ Joe also had a feeling that he would soon find out.


	2. Sorrow and Vengeance

The next day, Joe found it a bit hard trying to forget the day before. He was in a refuge home with other survivors. When he got the daily paper, the headline shocked him. It said, **THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME DEAD! A JOKER NO MORE.** This answered some of his questions. Maybe the Joker was responsible for nuking Metropolis. But how did he die? Was he arrested yesterday and executed today? He asked this question to one of the survivors about this, who had just come back from visiting the police department. "Allow me to explain everything." He said. "I heard something like a rumor. The Joker had kidnapped Lois while she was pregnant and placed a trigger to her heartbeat. When the beat stopped, the trigger would be activated, thus exploding a nuclear bomb in Metropolis. Superman tried to stop him. Instead, he found himself fighting that rock monster, Doomsday. He flew up with him into deep space. However, Jokey got ahold of some fear gas and had sprayed it on Supes. So, he was only THINKING he was fighting Doomsday." "So, who was he fighting, really?" The man hesitated. "You don't want to know." "And what I WANT to know is what caused the nuke to go off." The man took a deep breath. "It was Lois." "What?!" "The one he was fighting his own wife. By the time he realized this, it was too late. By then, her heartbeat stopped." Joe then took this silence to put the pieces together. Then, he realized. "And then the nuke went off, destroying Metropolis and killing millions." He said to the man. "Yes. And earlier today, Superman was devastated. He had lost his wife, his city, and his unborn child. He flew to GCPD and killed the Joker by ripping out his heart!" Joe tried not to gag. The man continued. "I had questions about this, so I went to the department myself. The guards wouldn't let me into the cells, so I looked at the security footage. It didn't show Superman or anyone else. It was only showing live feed. The Joker's body was still there, with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. So, that's proof that I didn't hear the last part as a rumor." With his questions answered, Joe then left, wondering what else would happen.

The next day, Joe had just gotten breakfast and was watching TV. He was bored as he flipped through the channels. Then, he noticed what was on the government channel. Curious, he stayed at the channel, watching the whole thing. On it was a red flag, with a white eye consisting of a red and black pupil, with double yellow rectangles behind it in the form of a triangle. The symbol was on a black circle on the flag. He then heard a microphone turn on, then someone speak. It sounded almost like Superman's voice. **"Recent events have left our world in chaos."** The voice said. Interested, Joe turned up the volume. **"Millions died in one terrible moment. Friends, family, husbands… wives."** Joe perked up. He knew all too well what that moment was. _Yeah, but I wasn't one of those million people._ He thought. **"Some survivors have stepped forward to pick up the pieces."** Joe gave an approving nod, but he wasn't so sure if looking for other survivors was "picking up the pieces". **"Others have succumbed to corruption."** He perked up. **"And through it all, the perpetrators of that heinous crime are laughing."** Joe knew that the voice was referring to the Joker. **"Now, nowhere is safe, and no one is free."** Joe was puzzled. Were they about to be ruled by yet another dictator?! And he thought Hitler was bad. **"The criminals of this world, monsters that would gladly end your life in a heartbeat, have shown us that they do not fear punishment."** _Like what the Joker did to Lois._ **"They've shown us that incarceration will not deter them. They've shown us that no matter how long we fight, they will never contribute anything to society beyond fear and agony. They attack us, manipulate us, murder us. Again, and again and without remorse."** Joe gulped. **"The time has come to put an end to their reign of terror… permanently."** Joe silently gasped and perked up some more. _Woah, wait, what?! Wouldn't that be disrupting the balance between good and evil?! When will he realize that?_ **"Some who oppose me you've known as heroes. They wish to hold the moral high ground at the expense of peace. I do not. They think the near destruction of our world is just another crisis for them to fix, an isolated incident. I do not. They believe that a man that has brought us to the edge of ruin simply needs rehabilitation. I do not. Instead, I believe that criminals should face consequences tantamount to their transgressions. I believe in fighting to guarantee that the millions of innocents who have already perished did not die in vain. If you believe as I do, then I ask that you join me in this fight. Follow me into a new world. A world where order thrives and criminals suffer. Where the virtuous rule and peace is absolute. Building this future will not be easy. We'll all have to make sacrifices. But our sacrifices will give us courage. Our courage will unite us. And together… we will finally and definitively save the world."** Joe then turned off the TV. His head was spinning furiously. What else would happen? And when it would happen, what would he do in response? Little did he know that, he would soon find out.


	3. A New Regime

"Welcome to the team." He said. Joe was still shocked. He was with none-other than Superman himself right in the Fortress of Solitude. Linton had already gone through the tests and was now part of the Regime. It consisted of nearly all the heroes he had ever known. And he was now assigned as the captain of Justice Squad. All of them were there. Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam, Hawkgirl, Cyborg, Raven, and Nightwing, who was Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son, and showed Joe the ropes of combat. However, Joe didn't know who Damian's mother was. Also, one thing left him curious. "Where's Batman?" He asked. Superman didn't answer, so Nightwing did. "No one knows. After Metropolis, he vanished. He's either missing or dead." "Oh. So, what now?" "We'll test your squad out in the battlefield. We'll run a simulation." "Affirmative, High Councilor." Joe had always wanted to say that.

"Allright men, listen up. The enemy has gained control of upper Metropolis, and continues to do so. Remember, High Councilor and the other One-Earth heroes are a bit busy right now, so we're on our own. The criminals are holding innocent people hostage, and are heavily armed. They'll act strategically like we will, but we can't let them overpower us. Now, remember your training, and get out there! Justice Squad, on me! Let's go!" Joe never felt more heroic in his life. This was a simulation, and he was sure that they would pass. He had also heard about the "Insurgency", who planned to topple the peace-keeping government. He had a soldier's suit, with a helmet with red eye pieces. He had grenades and an assault rifle. He also had the Regime's symbol on his shoulder pads and the front of the helmet, right above the eyes. He charged forward and shot the simulated soldier, making it pixilate away. He also engaged one in hand-to-hand combat and used his sword to engage an armed soldier. _Thanks for the training, Damian._ Joe thought. He and his team pushed forward. Joe then threw a grenade at one enemy soldier hiding behind cover. Finally, the last enemy fell and the training was complete. "Good job, men." Joe said. "Now, we're all heroes to the Regime."

Later, Joe was patrolling the fortress, seeking out the new recruits. It had been a year since he joined. He was armed in case some villains decided to attack. He was about to end his patrol when he heard a voice. "So, Superman sent you to welcome us." Joe whirled around. Then, he froze. There, he saw all kinds of villains! He saw Sinestro, Bane, Doomsday, Catwoman, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Lex Luthor, and Black Adam! "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and opened fire. But the bullets were caught by a yellow shield construct, but it wasn't Sinestro's. He then turned and saw the others. He was stunned when he saw Hal Jordan. He was no longer green. Now, he had a yellow ring. He was an agent of fear. Superman started to explain. "Hold your fire, captain. There're on our side now." "But why-. Hal, why are you with Sinestro?!" "I lost the ring. Was destroyed in battle. Sinestro offered me a yellow ring. I took it." "But what about the guardians? Did you betray them?!" "I lost contact with them, so they maybe think I'm dead." Superman then spoke up. "Doomsday's now our secret weapon. He's under mind control so he doesn't attempt to kill me. Luthor here's no longer my enemy, but my friend. You see, new alliances have been forged. And old ones have been shattered." "Ok sir, but this will get some getting used to." As Joe walked off, he was wondering if this could get any more bizarre.


	4. A War Begins

It was now 5 years since Joe had joined the Regime. He and his squad, along with others, were headed to Metropolis. Apparently, two figures had been identified fighting in the streets. They would put a stop to it. The cars stopped and helicopters surrounded the area. As Justice Squad rushed out, Joe wondered what was happening. "Hands up!" He heard someone yell. He quickly exited the jeep and armed himself. He then pointed the gun at the figures. "I said hands up Bat-Freak! Do it or you're dead!" _Wait, did he say Bat?_ Then, he saw the figures. "My god." He was staring right at the dark knight, Batman! And what was that guy on the ground? It almost looked like the Joker. Then, he heard an ear piercing sonic wail, possibly coming from a device. He screamed and covered his ears. Then, smoke filled the air. After a while, the sound stopped and the smoke was gone. Along with Batman and the clown.

"Amateurs… Next time wipe your drive." The captain of Death Squad said. Joe had questions, but no time to answer them. "They're not Insurgents?" Joe asked puzzled. "Just some punks. Like that Joker Clan idiot, we almost had. I still can't believe that we friggin lost Batman." "Yeah." Another one said. "Let's hope the Big Boss doesn't find out." However, right on top of them, a figure lurked in the shadows. "I'm in a nightmare." It said.

A few days later, Joe was stationed at Stryker's Island. He and his squad had received word that Batman was captured. He stood in line when Superman and Wonder Woman went by. He bowed like the rest. _Does this feel like the right thing to do?_ He thought. He then stood by, hearing everything. "Nice work, Hal. How did-." "It's not him." "What?" Joe was also speechless. "His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's but his vitals are all wrong. You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here." So, were there TWO Batmen now? How more bizarre would this get?

It was later when Justice Squad was on the beaches with the other squads. They were all there. Death Squad, Order Squad, Obedience Squad, Control Squad, and Hero Squad. Along with the heroes of course. _So, what are we facing? Insurgents coming from submarines?_ Joe thought. Then, he saw a different Aquaman surface. Along with him, came giant sea crab-like monsters. _Oh shit._ Joe thought. He was NOT expecting this. "There they are." Superman gave out the order. Joe took a deep breath, then charged with the others.

 _This is like fighting creatures of Hell!_ Joe thought. He was running low on ammo, and was keeping his distance. He tried not to get distracted by the heroes battling above. He was then swatted away by one of the creatures. It was a long battle, but the last one fell, and it was all over. Joe turned to the other captains. "I hope that we never get to fight these things again. EVER!" "Agreed. Come on. Let's head home."


	5. The Truth

Joe was at the fortress's gates. He then noticed a soldier come up to him. "What do you want, Commander?" "Captain? It's Batson." "What about Shazam?" "He's dead." "Shit. What happened?" "Casualty of war. Killed by… Insurgents." "And the loss?" "Superman said acceptable." "Must've died in the Stryker assault. Or somewhere else." "Yes. Anyway, Sinestro wants all ground forces to mobilize at the barracks. Big assault coming up." "Where?" "Going to Gotham and Metropolis. Controlled by enemy forces. Gonna take it back." "Allright, meet you there." "Roger, Commander out." Then, the soldiers left.

Joe had reached the barracks and had lined up with the others when Sinestro beamed down. Joe was in the back, with all the other captains. "Those who have gathered here are the elite." Sinestro said. "The best and bravest soldiers this planet offers." _Well, good thing I'm a captain of elite soldiers_ Joe thought. "Yours is a heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest One Earth principles: Obedience. Order. Control. But those who defy the High Councilor's commands. They will be executed without qualm or hesitation." He turned to a group of soldiers, who had brought in captive enemy soldiers. Joe started to get puzzled. "Firing squad, assemble!" A group of soldiers from the front stepped up. They faced the captives and readied their guns. Joe spoke up. "Uh, sir? I have a quest-." Suddenly, a red streak zoomed by and swiped his gun! Then, others experienced the same thing. Then, Barry Allen was facing Sinestro. "Now then Sinestro, enough talk." Flash said. Sinestro then conjured a construct that held the Flash. "Yes." He replied. "Quite enough." After slamming him down a few times, Sinestro threw the Flash far away. He then followed. One captain spoke up. "Allright then. Time to assemble for the mission."

Joe and Justice Squad had arrived a bit late for the party. At Metropolis, Joe got off the hover transport he was on. On a rooftop, he saw soldiers and tanks go down the roads. Then, he saw one of the tank's aim at the nearby building. He was horrified. He couldn't let his home be destroyed yet again. He grabbed him coms and yelled into it. "TANK 401, HOLD YOUR FIRE, HOLD YOUR-!" Too late. The tank fired at the building. Then, something leaped onto it. Joe grabbed the sergeant's binoculars. Perring through them, he saw the buildings topple over like dominoes. He then saw the bridge vaporize! Cars fell inside the river. "All soldiers, check every area for survivors!" He yelled. "Don't hesitate! Go!" He then ran off to search. He checked the buildings that were toppled. He then heard gunfire. The Insurgents were here. He had no choice but to fight his way through. He then met up with Cyborg and Nightwing. "Stone, Wayne, we've got a problem!" "I don't see what's wrong with this." Damian said. "This is what Superman ordered." Victor added. "WHAT?!" "Fine then, let me explain. We gave them protection, shielded them. but do they appreciate it? No. They whine, complain, and side with those criminals. They want chaos. So, we're giving it to them." Joe then put the pieces together. "OH, YOU LITTLE SON OF A-!" He then punched Nightwing, who blocked it. Cyborg than moved in, and Joe found himself fighting both. "This is what he wants, Survivor. We're flattening Gotham and Metropolis. We're setting an example." "Just shut up, you stupid bucket of bolts!" He then stunned Cyborg with an EMP grenade, then fought Nightwing. "I taught you everything you know about combat." Damian said. "Well guess what? SCREW YOUR REGIME!" The two then clashed in a sword fight. Some bullets were also fired. Eventually, both were defeated. Joe then got a call via his coms. "What?" "Captain? It's over. The Regime has fallen." "Good." Joe then hung up. He was done with these games.

Back at the fortress, Joe demanded to speak with the highest in command. He stormed in the Councilor's building. "You. Me. Talk. Now." He snarled. The general turned to him. "I told you, it's over." "I thought that you told me that we were doing the right thing. Well, guess what? We're not. We're doing the direct opposite! That destruction in Metropolis?! That was us! We're the villains here! The bad guys! I joined you not to fight, but to protect myself! But now, I see that you have the power to kill me. And that's what I don't do. The Regime's been lying to me for five years! And you know what?! I am done with your stupid game of conquering-the-world! From this point forward, I quit!" "If you leave, you'll betray the Regime." "Yeah, well guess what? The Regime betrayed me first." Joe took his helmet off and threw it down. "F ^# THE REGIME." He said as he walked off.

At a bridge, Joe took his detector off, crushed it, and threw it into the sea. He then went off into the abandoned city. From now on, he was done playing lies and games. From now on, he would not fight for lies. Now, he would stand against Injustice.


	6. A New Story

_Joe was having a dream. No, more like a memory. He remembered that his squad was checking out Arkham Asylum. It looked abandoned on the outside. Now that Joe knew what was happening, he knew why. Prisons weren't needed anymore. Criminals and villains were being killed. To him, that was a bad thing. Criminals were doing this stuff to survive! And the balance between good and evil was being disrupted. Evil would be permanently destroyed, and only order would remain. But then, order would be driven to madness, having no evil to protect innocent lives from. It would then turn on itself, causing half of the order side to turn into chaos. Thus, the balance would always fix itself even if disrupted. The asylum was also abandoned on the inside. Then, Joe heard something. He whirled around and aimed his weapon and saw a prisoner. The inmate immediately cowered in fear. "Get back in your cell." Joe ordered. The inmate slowly put down his raised hands, with a puzzled look. "Y-you… You're not going to kill me?" "Uh, no. Why would I ever do that?" "The Regime guys. That's what they always do." "What?" "Places like this aren't used anymore. Everyone who broke the law are dying." "Then get outta here. Make sure no one sees you, and don't do anything stupid again. Got it?" The inmate nodded and ran off. Joe scoffed, thinking the whole thing was just made up. Boy, how wrong he was._

Joe found it a bit weird working with the Insurgency. He had fought these guys for five years, and now was their new ally. He was currently in one of a few simulations, which Bruce Wayne was testing. In this simulation, he was in Gotham City with Black Canary, Harley Quinn, and Green Arrow. "So, I guess you're a hard man to kill, right Oliver?" He said to the Emerald Archer. "Excuse me?" "I heard about what happened. You fought Superman at the Fortress of Solitude. He beat you up pretty good. Guess you were lucky to survive a Kryptonian's wrath." "Yeah, right, about that Ollie." "What about you?" "He's dead." "What?! But that's impossible! You're right here with me!" "I'm not that same Oliver Queen." "Ok, if Green Arrow's dead, how come you're Oliver Queen?" "I'm a different Green Arrow. From another Earth. Ever heard about this place called the Multiverse?" "Uh, no." "Well, on my Earth, Dinah Lance is the one who's dead, and we're not fighting each other." Joe nodded. He had recently heard that Superman was the one who killed Billy Batson, along with Lex Luthor, who had turned out to be a double agent for the Insurgents. When the team approached the theater, Joe got two signals. Enemies were here. Then, lightning shot out along with a golden lasso. Joe caught it, and then threw it back. Then, he saw Black Adam and Wonder Woman emerge. "You were a fool to leave us." Adam snarled, lightning crackling at his hands. "Now, we will make you rue that day." And with that, the battle began. Green Arrow launched an arrow at Diana, but a shield block made it useless. However, it was an exploding arrow, as it blew up and stunned her. As Arrow and Quinn fought the Amazon, Joe and Canary fought the mighty mortal. Dinah stunned Adam with her Sonic Screech, giving joe an opportunity. He ran at Adam and fired at him. When he was close enough, he hit the six-god powered man with the butt of his assault rifle. Adam stood up, still ready. "You have survived many events, Linton." Adam taunted. "Now, you face the one being you cannot survive." However, after a brief battle, Adam went down. Joe then focused on Wonder Woman. She caught one of Ollie's arrows and blocked Quinn's gunfire with her shield. She then ran at Joe, blocking his bullets with her bracelets. She then prepared to stab him… but he caught the sword! "How is this-?" "You're about to find out, Princess." Joe then pressed a button on his hand and his arm gauntlets glowed a bright green. He then punched the Amazon into the upper level of the theater. Using his new super powers, he did a huge super jump into the hole to follow her. "Like it?" He taunted. "Kryptonite Suit. Gives me great powers." "How many pills did you consume?!" "None. With this baby, I don't need any. No restraints to the heart also." After a brief battle, the Amazon was beaten. "Huh. Not so Wondrous now, are you?" Then, the simulation was complete.

A while later, Joe was in another simulation. This time, he was with the young recruits, Jaime Reyes, Jason Rusch, and his ally, Professor Martin Stein. If Joe was correct, Jaime was called Blue Beetle. He had an alien scarab/war machine fused to his spine. Which could never come off. Ever. Rusch and Stein could fuse together to become Firestorm. Jason was the controller, while Martin was the mind. This time, they were at Arkham. Firestorm smirked. "Looks like Beetle Boy got a head start. However, the Professor's picking something up. He says it's 50% organic and 50% bionic. So…" Then, a blast of energy rocketed past them! "Well, looks like Cyborg's already gotten to us." Joe then saw Victor Stone ahead of them. "That wasn't nice of you to just turn your back on us, you know." He said. "I don't get why you left when we were doing the right thing." "Because you weren't. You may be both man and machine, but the way I see it? You're all machine." "Huh. Whatever got you that idea?" "You're a heartless cold-blooded killing machine with no soul, programmed to obey your master's every command!" "We have faith in Superman! He showed us the light and righted our wrongs! You were in Metropolis that day! Don't you want to avenge all those people?!" "Well, for one thing, the whole thing was pulled off by a man who is now dead, not every single criminal in the world! And unlike you, I never lost hope." "Oh, you are so gonna regret saying that." "Allright Firestorm, roast him." "Sorry Victor, but you were once my hero." "Then why are you doing this?" "It's what a hero would do." As the two duked it out, Joe also aided the young hero by stunning Cyborg with EMP grenades. After the battle was over. Cyborg was done, his bionic parts sparking. As Firestorm stayed to watch, Joe rushed inside the asylum. When he reached a prison area, he saw Blue Beetle facing off against the Boy Wonder, Robin. Damian Wayne had just kicked Jaime to the ground, then noticed Joe. "Ah, if it isn't the traitorous scoundrel." He taunted. "You know, I would give you a chance to redeem yourself for that accidental kill." "No. You would tell me the leave the Regime. Even though I still regret what I did to Dick Grayson, Superman's been more of a father than Batman ever was." "I know. Plus, you trained me to become the super soldier that I am today." "Well, looks like the student has become the master." "And the master gets his ass kicked." "Allright, time for your final lesson." Damian growled drawing his sword. Joe drew his, and the two clashed. Joe guessed that, since Damian was an assassin, he wasn't comfortable with Bruce's rule. The one about not killing. So, Victor Zasz got what was coming to him. If Robin only knew the truth. However, Damian was knocked down. "Thanks for the help." Beetle said getting up. "Guess I underestimated him there for a sec." "Kid, if you wanna be a hero, you're gonna keep your guard up. Always."

In the next simulation, Joe was at Metropolis. He was with two allies of his who also defected. Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and Hal Jordan, who, to Joe's liking, was now green again. However, he was also with another one of his favorites. He was also with Supergirl, who was Superman's older cousin (although she was only a teenager) Kara-Zor-El. He told her why she could be useful. "If I can't stop Superman, you're the only one who can." He had said. Although, Supergirl wasn't present with them at the time. Suddenly, the team was ambushed by Regime soldiers! Taking cover, Joe came up with a plan. "Flash, Lantern, take care of the soldiers! I'll fight my way through and find Superman!" He then charged through the soldier horde. The Flash was running at super speed, taking out one soldier after another with one punch. Green Lantern took cover behind a brick wall construct, then countered with a machine-gun construct. Joe then was caught by the Regime General. He was grabbed and thrown into the nearby Ace O' Clubs Bar. In it, he and the General fought, causing a bar fight. He smashed a chair over the General, but was then hit by a barrel. He activated his suit and blocked the next strike. He then hit the General so hard that he flew through the bar wall and onto the streets. By then, all the soldiers were defeated. Joe then picked up Superman's signal. Apparently, he was at the Metropolis Memorial Station, which the city nearby was being rebuilt by Luthor-Wayne Tech Industries. When Joe hurried over, he saw Supergirl get knocked into the nearby structure. Then, he saw Kal-El. "It didn't have to be like this." He said to Kara. "I'm sorry." "Don't you see?" She said back. "You're supposed to be a symbol of hope. But instead, you're making our family's name scare people!" "Sorry Cousin, but this must be done." "Okay, General Zod!" She then flew back at him. Joe watched the two fight each other. He had always wondered what it would be like when two Kryptonians fought each other. When Kara was defeated again, Joe entered the battle. "First a superhero, now you're a super monster! Why would you destroy your own city when you failed to save it when it was destroyed?! The man who did this to you is dead! It's all over! Lois is avenged! You can start a new family! If you destroy all evil, good will go mad! Your Regime will fall, no matter how powerful it is. That is how empires work. It will topple on itself. You will all turn on each other, thus making your Regime no more. You see, you are trying to destroy the balance between good and evil. A balance that can never EVER be broken, no matter how hard you try!" Superman glared at him. "Then you speak of treason. You're no longer part of our Regime, since you betrayed it." "It betrayed me first. And when this is all over, we're going to lock you up in the most secure prison in the world. One where you can't escape from." "Fine then. This is on you." Thankfully, Joe used his new Kryptonite suit to even the odds. The energy even weakened Superman a bit, but not enough to drain his powers. "Kara, you might want to step back a little." Joe said. However, when Joe was almost defeated, Flash and Lantern managed to join in. Flash ran circles around Superman, but he was fast enough to fly out. He was then grabbed by a hand construct, which held him tight. Even with more power, the construct was destroyed when Superman broke free. "You're all traitors to the Regime." Superman snarled. "I'll make you pay." However, with a fierce battle, Superman was defeated. And with that, the simulation ended. "Good job." Joe said to the others. "At least now you know what we're up against." And so, the training was complete.


	7. A Threat to Society

The next day, Joe decided to run another simulation. He had heard about what else the Insurgency was facing. A new organization called the Society. It was led by Gorilla Grodd, who Joe assumed was an ape who was experimented on by humans. He had voice capabilities, brute strength, high intelligence, and mind powers. In his league, he had Cheetah, Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and two former Regime soldiers, Bane and Catwoman. Joe also had the feeling that this was part of a bigger plan. He managed to beat all members in the simulation. He then checked the database for other threats. He saw villains and heroes. He saw Atrocitus, the leader of the hatred fueled Red Lanterns. He was coming to Earth to gain Hal Jordan as an ally. Aquaman was neutral, fighting only for Atlantis. Swamp Thing was also neutral, fighting only to protect plant life. Dr. Fate, aka Kent Nelson was also neutral, possibly letting the "end of the world" happen. The Joker was also in the database, but it mentioned that he was dead, so he didn't pose much of a threat. However, there was also Darkseid. Apparently, he held a grudge with Superman for some reason. There were others mentioned in the database, like Red Hood, Black Manta, Black Lightning, Reverse Flash, Jay Garrick, John Stewart (who was dead), Vixen, an apparent virus known as Grid who corrupted cybernetics, a now-dead version of Superman known as Bizzaro, Hellboy, Starfire, Mr. Freeze, and apparently two unknown people who could control Ice and Lightning. "Huh. Hope most of these guys are on our side." Joe complimented. He then left the database, examining the base. This was still the Batcave, but it wasn't a cave anymore. It was now in a subway system. It had an armory and an A.I. system called Brother Eye. After the Regime fell, the government had to be built from the ground up. This was a start, however. Joe wasn't sure how to work the system, and strangely, it wasn't working or even on. Which was… Weird. Joe decided to check on it later. For now, he had some other business to deal with.

Later, Joe was at Metropolis, scouting for threats. Suddenly, he saw a massive ship in the sky! It resembled a skull, with robotic tentacles behind it. It started to beam down alien-like robots. _Woah._ Joe thought. _First a nuclear attack, then a Regime assault, and now an alien invasion?!_ He activated his suit and fought the robots. Some fired grappling hooks from their hands. He caught some and continued to fight. Eventually, all of them were brought down. "I have to tell the others." He said. He then rushed off to the Batcave.

"We are aware of the situation." Batman replied. "Well then, what's happening?" "Apparently this alien android calling himself Brainiac is invading Earth. Superman knows of him. He was the one who destroyed Krypton, Superman's home planet." "Really? I thought it was a couple of earthquakes or a civil war." "No. Brainiac abducted Argo City and then eradicated the planet." "Woah, wait, what?! That's impossible! You can't just take entire cities!" "Unless you shrunk them down to size. Then, you take them." "So, there's a chance that he could do that to Earth." "Yes. Which is why we must stop him." "Yes sir."


	8. Epilogue

So, to make a long story short, we won. Sure, Brainiac managed to swipe Metropolis and Coast City, but we got them back. I feel a whole lot better now that the alien's gone. And better yet, Superman's imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Although, rumor has it that he's still here, Kara's in the Red Son Prison, and Batman is under Superman's Mind Control. Don't know the whole story. Although, I still feel worried. The balance of good and evil is still at risk. The entire Regime needs to be in the Phantom Zone. Wonder Woman. Cyborg. Robin. Black Adam. All of them. Then, the world will be safe. Until then, I'll keep fighting. My name is Joe Linton. All my life, I've been worried about the truth. That the world would lie to me. But now, I fight only for truth and justice. Just like Superman should've done. And just like that, the whole world will know me as… The Survivor!

See more stories in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, in stores now!


End file.
